


Всадники Правосудия

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торин и Ко - байкеры в захолустном городке. Весь преступный мир дрожит от страха при одном их виде, а полиция часто обращается за помощью к суровым мужчинам на мотоциклах. Однако идиллия длится до тех пор, пока в город не заявляется Азог со своими головорезами и не начинает собирать вокруг себя тех, кто уже давно точит зуб на Дубощита.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. В городе N...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ванная - философская комната. Я придумала этот фанфик, когда мыла руки.
> 
> 2\. Я не указывала название города, в котором это происходит не столько из-за того, что не могу придумать, в какую среду перенести события (хотя отчасти это так), сколько хотела сделать обобщение. Кто-то может увидеть в нём всем известный Готэм-сити.
> 
> 3\. Имеется лёгкий ООС, исходя из моего ненормального видения характеров Леголаса, Фили и Кили. Возможен пейринг с Тауриэлью, но не обещаю точно, ибо кумар пока не сильно способствует.
> 
> 4\. Фанфик по моей собственной заявке с ficbook.net
> 
> 5\. Фили и Кили тут 19 и 22 года, Торину 38, остальным от 35 до 40, а Балину за 50.
> 
> 6\. Я не знаю, с какой частотой фанфик будет обновляться, и понятия не имею, на сколько страниц он растянется.

_Ветер – это свобода. Мчаться вперёд наперегонки с ним значит бросить вызов законам природы. Никому не дано его обогнать, но человек на то и человек. Он не рождён летать, но он изобрёл самолёт. Он не приспособлен к плаванию, но он придумал акваланг. Человек уже рождается рабом системы, но даже в несчастье судьба всегда оставляет приоткрытую дверь для выхода. Всё зависит лишь от того, насколько сильно хочется сбросить оковы. Не слушайте тварей дрожащих, которые боятся собственной тени. Они вам не указ – они лишь тянут вас на дно. Они добровольно похоронили свою свободу и боятся, что вы воскресите свою. Оглядывайтесь вокруг, но не прячьтесь от себя самого. И тогда вы будете победителем._

Кили Даринсон

 

— Братец, что ты опять строчишь?

За спиной тихо скрипнула дверь, а в кухню просунулась светлая голова Фили. Вопреки общепринятому мнению о том, что старший брат всегда серьёзнее, Фили мог поспорить в своём раздолбайстве с Кили и даже переплюнуть его в этом соревновании.

— Почему ты не спишь? Ещё совсем рано… — Кили закрыл блокнот и прижал его к груди. Этот жест появился у него ещё в 9 лет, когда он стаскивал с камина фото родителей и подолгу смотрел на него.  
— Я хотел спросить у тебя о том же, - хмыкнул Фили. — А вообще… не спится. Сегодня у меня решающий день.  
— Да ладно тебе! — младший братец ткнул его локтем под рёбра. — Вот когда жениться будешь, тогда и будет решающим, а защита диплома – это пустяки.  
— Это мне говорит сопливый второкурсник, который, между прочим, учится у дяди Ори!  
— Фили, ты никогда не задумывался, что наши дипломы нам не пригодятся? — взгляд Кили сделался серьёзным.  
— Не-а, - брат помотал головой. — Только Торину не задавай таких вопросов, а то его крик будет слышен на другом конце города.  
— Ну и что? — махнул рукой Кили. — Я тут подумал... какой с них здесь прок? Здесь нужно быть либо сильным, либо хитрым, чтобы на тебя работали сильные. А если ты сидишь, сложив лапки, и рассуждаешь о высоких материях, то тебя закопают…  
— Если следовать твоей логике, то тебя должны были закопать минимум трижды, — Фили потрепал брата по голове.  
— Меня не закопали именно потому, что я умею не только рассуждать о высоких материях.  
— Кили, я совсем не вижу смысла в этом разговоре. Ты хочешь сказать, что дядя во всём ошибался?  
— Дядя ошибся только во мне. Очень сильно ошибся, — Кили устало потёр глаза. 

* * *

 

— Доброго утра всем, кто на нашей волне. За окном +22, без осадков. Прекрасный день, чтобы понежиться в постели. Но только если вам не нужно идти на работу, — заливался радиоприёмник.

Грубая ручища смачно пнула многострадальный агрегат, - и в комнате воцарилась блаженная тишина. Слушать такие заводные трели каждое утро — никаких нервов не хватит. Особенно, если выходишь на улицу и видишь отнюдь не ту радужную картину, которую так услужливо подсовывает под нос единственная радиостанция города.

Широко зевнув и потянувшись в постели, Торин нехотя выпутался из одеяла и побрёл на кухню. Если бы кто-нибудь из знакомых увидал его сейчас, то с трудом бы поверил, что перед ним тот самый Торин Дубощит. Образ сурового мужчины на байке совсем не вязался с тем лохматым нечто в белой пижаме и комнатных тапочках, которое шаталось по дому в данный момент.

— Дядя проснулся, — хором крикнул молодняк, уже заседавший на кухне. Племянники сорвались с мест и повисли на его шее. Вроде взрослые уже, а ведут себя как детвора. Как не хватало иногда этой детской наивности и теплоты…  
— Господин Дубощит, резкость наведи! — подколол Фили; дядя-то встал, но всё-таки не проснулся.  
— Уже слышали, братец. Смени пластинку. — Кили поморщился, откусывая кусочек тоста. — А мы тебе кофе сварили!  
— Что бы я без вас делал, гаврики мои! — тепло улыбнулся Торин. Пить эту странную жижу он опасался, ибо любимые племяннички были теми ещё шутниками. Но как приятно было такое внимание с их стороны! Пусть и не всегда на пользу здоровью…

Идиллия, которая царила в их небольшом семействе, дорого обошлась всем. Кили было 9, а Фили – 11, когда не стало их родителей. Мальчики с детства хлебнули горя больше, чем любой из жителей этой проклятой дыры. Торин не забывал вспоминать об этом каждое, даже такое чудесное утро.

— Звонили из полиции, дядя, — вспомнил Кили.

Торин с опаской отпил немного кофе – на вкус весьма недурственно. Однако Кили допустил большую оплошность, заявив о звонке из полицейского участка, именно сейчас. Бедняга Торин поперхнулся и закашлялся. Что-то было не так. Если звонили так рано, что-то явно случилось.

— Не говори с набитым ртом! — Торин откашлялся и сдвинул густые брови, отчего Кили немного поёжился.  
— Хорошо-хорошо! — беззаботно ответил он и прожевал еду. Поёжился он только из вредности. — Гендальф звонил.  
— Что опять случилось у этого старого хрыча? — изрёк в пространство Торин. За те годы, что он был знаком с комиссаром полиции, пришлось уяснить две простых истины: Гендальф звонит либо пригласить на кружку пива, либо пытается ввязать в очередное грязное дело как можно большее количество людей.  
— Говорит, что «тебе, юный племянник Торина Дубощита, об этом знать не обязательно. А я просил к телефону Торина Дубощита, а не его желторотика», — обиженно пробурчал Кили. — Но мы-то знаем — в лесу что-то большое сдохло! — добавил он. — Заскочи к нему по пути на работу.  
— Только пообещай, что не будешь совать свой нос в это дело, пока я сам тебе не разрешу! — пригрозил Торин. — В следующий раз Двалина может не быть рядом.  
— Я помню… — Кили виновато опустил голову. Та потасовка в баре действительно чуть не стоила ему жизни. А на деле оказалось, что он просто не так понял Гендальфа.

Всё чаще племянники улавливали, что Торин просыпался уже уставшим. В свои 38, когда нормальные люди обзаводятся семьями, он делает всё, чтобы эта самая шушера имела возможность не только спокойно обзавестись наследниками, но и не бояться из-за того, что её родственников пришьет какой-нибудь психопат. Люди принимали Торина, как должное. Он был для них неким незаметным, но существенным дополнением к общему пейзажу тотальной разрухи.

Таков был неписанный закон города N. Покуда звучит на улице рёв байка, никакая погань не высунет нос из своей норы.

Их называли Всадниками Правосудия. Правосудие не покинуло эту богом забытую дыру. Оно лишь взяло отпуск, оставив управляться здесь своих верных наместников. Так думал Кили, выходя за порог своего дома. Лицо ласкал свежий ветерок: уже десять лет он не пах кровью и смертью, и это была заслуга дяди и его лучших друзей.

Теперь их было тринадцать. Большим количеством смельчаков эта пропащая земля не располагала. Остались либо трусы, либо отъявленные подонки, которые нагоняли страх на трусов. Стычки и разборки между уличными бандами были нормальным явлением в любом городе, но здесь они приняли масштабы гражданской войны.

Заброшенный город, каких сотни… вместо мэра и горсовета здесь правят воры, наркоманы и убийцы. Когда-то пышные и прибранные улицы превратились в пустыри, куда без оружия не суйся. Заводы и фабрики, когда-то изрыгавшие в небо столбы пара и химикатов, замерли – один за другим разорились их владельцы, а рабочие покинули свои места в поисках лучшей судьбы.

Среди рискнувших остаться здесь были в основном необразованные отребья, которым некуда было податься. Благодатная почва, чтобы собрать жестокую и почти неуправляемую команду для разбоев и грабежей. То и дело там-сям появлялись мощные бандитские группировки: сила есть – ума не надо. Город жил в страхе.

А потом на арене появилась кучка байкеров во главе с Торином Дубощитом. Тот год жители города назвали чёрным. Кровь лилась по улицам рекой, уснуть по ночам было невозможно из-за постоянной стрельбы, а спать где-нибудь, кроме как под зарешёченным окном, было самоубийством. То и дело по утрам на столбе, покачиваясь на ветру, висел очередной торговец дурью или насильник. Полиция, которая не управлялась с натиском преступности, не одобряла методов Дубощита, но и не возбраняла их. Иначе порядок навести было невозможно.

Люди не столько боялись Торина, сколько уважали его. Но было ясно одно — он убивает так хладнокровно только потому, что мстит. Никто не рисковал спросить, за что, но все прекрасно понимали, что не видели и половины того, что испытал на себе Торин.

_Мы всего лишь делаем то, что можем. Больше некому. Мы сами на это согласились, мы вправе уйти, если сами того пожелаем. Но рёв моторов будет слышен на этих улицах до тех пор, пока не будет пролита кровь всех, кто виновен._  
Кили Даринсон


	2. Родом из детства

_За 12 лет до…_

Казалось, тишина воцарится вокруг нескоро. То и дело на улицах громыхал очередной марш протеста. Островок покоя в бушующем океане всеобщего негодования найти было практически невозможно. Но он был. Все, кто к нему стремились, находили его каждый раз, когда переступали порог родного дома.

«Мой дом – моя крепость». Хоть что-то стабильное оставалось в зыбком положении, царящем в городе.

— Мальчики! Вы руки мыли после улицы? — поинтересовалась Дис. 

За спиной послышался топот детских ножек. Обернувшись и оглядев с ног до головы перепачканных сыновей и витиеватые художества из следов на паркете, она поняла, что вопрос был несвоевременным. От такого зрелища ладонь характерно встретилась со лбом – мальчики были неисправимы.

— Мам, можно мы ещё погуляем? — со щенячьими глазами умолял Кили.  
— Мы вернёмся вовремя. Честно-честно!  
— Не сегодня, золотые мои. Скоро отец придёт с работы, да и дядя Торин сегодня возвращается. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы они увидели на пороге таких замарашек?

Премилые мордашки живо выразили восторг по этому поводу: мальчишки заулыбались и взвизгнули от радости так, что у матери аж уши заложило. Ради такого гостя даже пропустить драку с ребятами из соседней улицы было не жалко. А ведь бить задир они ой как любили!

Дядю маленькие Даринсоны боготворили. Часто он заменял им отца, потому отношения их были куда более родственными, чем это бывает у большинства. Не было на их памяти того, чтобы Торин отказывался с ними поиграть. И хотя игры их не всегда были безобидными, - в последний раз Фили случайно зарядил дядюшке в глаз теннисным мячиком, - тот мужественно выносил любые пытки калёным железом. А опыт показывал, что в обществе племянников иначе и не бывает. Особенно, если они сидят на месте дольше десяти минут. Но и тут у Торина был свой подход под кодовым названием «Звездные войны». Зная жгучую любовь этих сорванцов к фантастике, он находил несколько часов покоя и безмятежности, пока Фили и Кили, прилипнув к телевизору, в десятый раз наблюдали за войнами джедаев и ситхов.

Малыши даже отказались стричься, потому что свято верили – у них вырастут такие же красивые волосы, как у дяди Торина. На совершеннолетие оба скомандовали по мотоциклу, потому что на мотоцикле катается дядя Торин. Они всё хотели делать как дядя Торин. Детям было неведомо, что достаток их семьи уже не позволяет так раскошеливаться; слишком далеки детские прихоти от массовых беспорядков, которые захлестнули город. Родители вечно из-за чего-то нервничали, чего-то боялись, и только дядя казался фрагментом абсолютно другого пейзажа – спокойный, уравновешенный, отрешённый от мирских забот. Слишком рано они поняли, что с возрастом приходит и ответственность. А Торин был будто свободен от неё. Он – сама свобода в чистом её проявлении. От него никогда не слышали выражений «рабочий день» или «я устал», потому что на любимой работе нет рабочих дней. И хотя сложно было представить, что матёрый байкер может быть искусным ювелиром, Торин каждый раз доказывал, что может. В его умелых руках рождались настоящие шедевры, за которые грех было не отдать кругленькую сумму. А что может быть лучше, чем зарабатывать на хлеб любимым делом?

Раздался стук в дверь. Так стучал только дядя: неторопливо, но отчётливо, чтобы слышал весь дом. Из ванной выскочил Фили, по уши завёрнутый в полотенце. Только что отмытый пол украсили пруды и озёра, стекавшие с мокрых волос. Замок был высоковато, но Фили ловко подпрыгнул, повернув щеколду. Да кто бы сомневался, что на пороге стоит кто-то другой!

— Кто это у нас тут такой мокренький? — Торин добродушно улыбнулся и присел на корточки, чтобы поравняться ростом с племянником.  
— Дядя приехал! — счастливо вскрикнул Фили и повис на могучей шее. — Расскажи, как съездил! А фотографии есть? А Нью-Йорк действительно такой огромный, как говорят? А правда, что там даже ночью никто не спит? А Большое Яблоко не червивое?  
— Фили, дядя устал с дороги, — молвила Дис, высунувшись из кухни. — Здравствуй, брат. Мы думали, что ты приедешь раньше.  
— Ты же знаешь, как я люблю опаздывать, — Торин прошёл по коридору и обнял сестру. — Там остановился, сям увидел что-то интересное. Надеюсь, пока меня не было, тут не учинили гражданскую войну? — рассмеялся он.

...но лицо Дис осунулось. Всё было не так радужно, как он думал, когда уезжал. Город буквально трещал по швам и рушился по эффекту домино. Нарушишь одно, а за ним рухнет соседнее. Промышленность, которая кормила население, разваливалась на глазах, а люди, оставшись без работы, в отчаянии шли на ужасные поступки.

— Оно к тому идёт, братец, — печально изрекла Дис, присаживаясь на краешек дивана. Торин сел рядом. — Безработные бастуют, но никто их уже не слышит. Некуда идти и не на что жить – они преступают закон. На прошлой неделе вся соседняя улица пострадала от мародёров. Несколько человек убили. Я боюсь выпускать детей из дома, но и здесь нет гарантии, что они в безопасности. Нас пока не уволили с работы, но никто не знает, что будет завтра, послезавтра, через неделю. Вчера сделали укрытие под полом в столовой на случай, если нас постигнет участь соседей. Мы боимся, Торин. Очень боимся.

Две недели назад Торин ушёл в отпуск и без задней мысли отправился в Нью-Йорк на байк-шоу. Всего-то две недели прошло, а немного неспокойный город превратился в поле боя. Странно, что шакалы с улиц не растащили по камешку его дом, - уж там-то есть чем поживиться. Все, кто мог, уже покинул город в поисках работы. Но ещё большее число людей не имело такой возможности. Ужас липкими щупальцами оплёл сердце: скоро толпы нуждающихся кто-то возглавит, и тогда жди беды.

На фоне таких мрачных мыслей детский смех звучал ирреально. В гостиную со скоростью ракет примчались двое босоногих лягушат и обсели дядю со всех сторон.

— А мы такой домик на дереве смастерили, что обзавидуешься! — наперебой вещали они. На угрюмом лице Торина даже появилась тень улыбки. — А ещё…  
— Да! А ещё у меня для тебя есть подарочек! — чуть смущённо протараторил Кили и достал из кармана сложенный вчетверо листочек.

Карие глазки младшего сияли от счастья, когда Торин разворачивал «подарочек». Кили так долго сидел над этим рисунком, так старался точь-в-точь скопировать мельчайшие детали дядиного мотоцикла, что был почти уверен, - ему будет очень приятно. И неважно, что колёса были не совсем круглыми, а топливный бак занимал половину отведённого на весь мотоцикл места. Кили очень гордился своим творением!

— Спасибо, Кили. Быть тебе художником, — дядя тепло улыбнулся и потрепал его по волосам. — Повешу дома на самом видном месте.

Детские глазёнки засияли ещё ярче – дяде понравился его труд! Кили уже приготовился красочно растечься рассказами о том, как протекала работа над «картиной», но ему помешал телефонный звонок. Торин перекинулся парой слов с кем-то и засобирался уходить.

— Уже уходишь? — обижено спросила Дис. — Я думала, что поужинаешь с нами.  
— Я скоро вернусь, — успокоил Торин. — Двалину помочь нужно. У него опять топливная система полетела.

Среди всей пёстрой тусовки, которая вилась вокруг Торина, Двалин был, пожалуй, его лучшим другом. Дружба их была долгой и крепкой, едва ли не с пелёнок. В памяти ещё были живы воспоминания, как старший братец Двалина, - Балин, - верховный сноб и эстет их района, безрезультатно пытался вправить мозги двум шалопаям, которых хлебом не корми, а дай отчебучить какую-нибудь глупость. В детстве Торин терпеть не мог Балина и его дружка-ботаника Ори, но с возрастом приоритеты меняются даже у таких непокорных и взбалмошных дебоширов, коим слыл юный Дубощит. Пожалуй, Балин и Ори были спасением для буйной компашки байкеров. История умалчивает, каким образом эти двое затесались в их ряды, но об этом никто и не стремился вспоминать. Они были одними из чёртовой дюжины суровых мужчин на мотоциклах, а это значит, что боялись их не меньше, чем здоровяков Торина и Двалина.

Детский смех и крики стихли, как только за Торином закрылась дверь. На улице приятно заурчал мотор старенького Харлея и дети бросились к окнам, чтобы проводить его восторжёнными взглядами. Кили, всегда отличающийся буйной фантазией, уже в красках представлял себе, как вырастет и будет рассекать по трассам на резвом мотоцикле. Дядя с его легкомысленным отношением к жизни и рвением к свободе от каких-либо условностей был для маленького Кили примером для подражания.

Что уж говорить, маленькие Даринсоны всегда отличались неординарностью. Днём они могли жужжать над дядиным ухом, пока тот чинил мотоцикл, и скакать по гаражу в надежде помочь, а вечером ритуальные пляски повторялись, но уже на кухне. Отчего-то решив, что маме одной скучно, мальчишки обседали её со всех сторон и с интересом наблюдали за манипуляциями над продуктами. Дис уповала на то, что это занятие им скоро наскучит, но как же она ошибалась! Хотя, чего уж таить, за бесконечными «что это?» и «зачем это?» время возле плиты действительно проходило куда веселее.

— Долго отца нет, — нарезая лук, сказала Дис.  
— Наверное, опять где-то подрабатывает! — махнул рукой Фили. Последние полгода это было в порядке вещей.  
— Позвоните ему, кто-нибудь, и поторопите, а то может и на ужин опоздать.

Кили, шморгнув острым носиком, побежал за телефоном. Дис и глазом не успела моргнуть, как сын опять оказался перед ней и уже шустро набирал номер телефона.

— Ну? — она вскинула на Кили вопросительный взгляд.  
— Абонент временно недоступен, — покривлялся Кили. В сердце закралось лёгкое волнение, но Дис решила не накручивать себя раньше времени:  
— Наверное, аккумулятор сел… — успокаивала она себя. — Мальчики, отнесите пока тарелки в столовую. Только не переглушите их, как вы любите.  
— Да, мэм! — отсалютовали оба ходячих несчастья и помчались с посудой наперевес в столовую.

На дороге творилось что-то странное. Упитого вида компания промаршировала вниз по улице, громко ругаясь матом и горланя неприличные песни. Дис выглянула в окно и заметила, как напротив их дома столпилось человек двадцать. Стоявший в центре верзила с нездорово бледным лицом самозабвенно вещал что-то, но женщина не расслышала. Тем временем толпа победоносно вскрикнула и помчалась в направлении ближайшего дома. «Нашего дома», - последнее, что пронеслось в голове Дис прежде, чем она рванула в столовую.

Дети ни о чём не подозревая, расставляли на столе тарелки, когда их окликнула до смерти напуганная мать. За её спиной раздался такой звук, будто дверь пытались высадить тараном. Дис выдернула из-под ног детей коврик, открыла крышку в полу и затолкала в убежище протестующих отпрысков. Жалобный треск оконного стекла в кухне потонул в диких воплях грабителей.

— Что бы вы ни услышали, сидите тихо и не высовывайтесь!

Мальчики синхронно кивнули и схватились за руки. Мать захлопнула крышку и прикрыла её половиком. Едва успела она это сделать, как в дом ворвалась толпа людей с ножами. А дальше как в кошмаре… Фили и Кили, зажимая друг другу рты, чтобы не закричать, слышали каждый шорох.

— Добрый вечер, мадам, — ехидно поприветствовал прокуренный голос. — Не изволите ли?..  
— Не изволю! — не дала договорить Дис. — Убирайтесь из моего дома!

Фили и Кили тихо заплакали. В соседних комнатах шарила целая банда грабителей, вытаскивая из дома любые более-менее ценные вещи.

— Что ж, если не изволите, то придётся силой… — скучающе произнёс тот самый голос.

Мать захлебнулась отчаянным воплем. Треснула ткань, тарелки со звоном полетели на пол.

— Эй, ребята! — гаркнул тот самый, который говорил с Дис. — Глядите, какая филейная часть!

Мать заходилась плачем, а этот зверь возил её по столу, как тряпичную куклу. Развратные вскрики мучителя и пошлые шлепки звучали как набат. Кили, глотая слёзы, хотел выскочить наверх и будь, что будет, лишь бы маму перестали так мучить, но брат крепко схватил его за руку и прижал к себе, чтобы тот не дёргался. Фили, будучи до смерти напуганным, не терял трезвости ума, - тут им не справиться.

Послышался звон столовых приборов, а за ними полный боли крик.

— Ах ты сука! — завопил голос.

Стенания матери прекратились. Она захрипела, будто захлёбываясь, и всё кончилось. Бездыханное тело рухнуло на пол. Вдалеке завыли сирены, но как же поздно спохватилась полиция…

— Азог, брось ты эту шлюху, некрофил проклятый! Уносим задницы!

Бандиты скрылись так же быстро, как и появились. Быть может, полицейские устроили за ними погоню, но маму это уже не вернёт. Фили и Кили боялись выйти наверх, тихо всхлипывая и слушая сухое описание места преступления, которое монотонно диктовал следователь. С улицы послышалось до боли знакомое урчание мотора, и дом наполнился неописуемым рёвом дяди. Чтобы выместить злость и не заплакать от горя, Торин расколошматил ещё парочку окон. Таким племянники никогда его не знали.

— Фили! Кили! — обессилено звал Торин.  
— Мы здесь, — робко отозвались дети. 

Крышка открылась, впустив немного света в небольшую нишу под полом. Торин спустился вниз и вытер заплаканные личики. Тряслись руки и дрожал голос, но дядя держался молодцом.

— Вы у меня ведь умные ребята? — с болезненной нежностью спросил он. Фили и Кили закивали как болванчики. Они были готовы согласиться с чем угодно, лишь бы это безумие оказалось страшным сном. — Сейчас я завяжу вам глазки и мы выйдем отсюда. Никто не снимает повязку, пока я не скажу. Всё поняли?

Мальчики снова кивнули. Торин снял с шеи шарф и разорвал его надвое. Кусачая плотная ткань накрыла лица, отчего у Кили немного зачесался нос.

— Не снимай, - велел дядя и подсадил его наверх. — Так, теперь Фили.

Сверху раздался затяжной детский плач, не успел Торин вытащить на свет божий старшего брата.

Кровь… везде кровь. Ею залита вся комната. Вокруг стола то и дело мельтешила кучка полицейских в резиновых перчатках. А рядом с дальним его углом… мама. Она лежит в осколках стекла, с едва прикрывающим тело разодранным платьем. А вокруг опять лужи крови и… что-то до мерзости белое. Кили случайно сдвинул повязку, когда выкарабкивался из ниши, и увидел всё… Маленькое сердечко сжалось от боли и ужаса.

— Кили, я же просил… — вымученно сказал Торин и прижал его к себе. — Натяни повязку, малыш.

На ватных ногах они выплелись из дома и присели на крыльце. И уже теперь дядя позволил себе дать волю слезам. Это был первый и последний раз, когда Фили и Кили видели плачущего Торина.

— Куда девался отец? — немного придя в себя, спросил дядя.  
— Он не вернулся домой, — Фили вцепился в его руку как клещами и боялся отойти от него хоть на шаг. Торин строил догадки одну страшнее другой.  
— Заночуете у меня…

В тот вечер обычно шумные мальчики были немногословны. Не хотелось ни есть, ни спать, ни дышать. Кили смотрел в одну точку и видел перед собой только лужи крови. Фили монотонно пережёвывал еду и даже не обращал внимания на то, что он ест, - на вкус всё напоминало траву. У Торина ещё подрагивали руки, но довести мотоцикл до дома он смог, хоть это и стоило титанических усилий. Легли спать ближе к одиннадцати, а уснули и того далеко за полночь. Мальчики побоялись спать одни и прибежали к дяде – свернулись клубочком под боком и засопели в обе дырочки.

А наутро нашли отца… с вывернутыми карманами и перерезанным горлом. За один вечер в городе погибло больше людей, чем за последний месяц.

На похоронах Фили и Кили не плакали. Всё, что было можно, они выплакали за ночь. Уцепившись в заботливую дядину руку, Кили вспоминал одно единственное имя. Азог. Стоя над могилами родных, он , как никогда раньше, хотел скорее вырасти и отомстить. За маму, за папу, за развороченный дом и за первую седую прядь, которая так рано появилась в роскошных дядиных волосах.


	3. Элита

Население города N. было разношёрстным даже несмотря на неблагополучие. Рядом с образованными людьми, для которых не осталось места в «большом мире», сосуществовали редкостные невежды. Напротив физически и морально здоровых граждан, которые остались здесь из принципа, жили родители-пьяницы и их детишки с явными признаками вырождения. Осталась здесь и немногочисленная элита, которая умудрялась нагонять страх даже на отъявленных подонков. Бывшие банкиры, бизнесмены, просто состоятельные люди при всей своей манерности на первый взгляд просто не были приспособлены к жизни среди преступников, но они не занимали бы в обществе столь высокую ступень, если бы не умели делать две вещи: рисковать и приспосабливаться. Мало кто задумывался, откуда же такое влияние, но те, кому хватало для этого мозгов, догадывались, что пришлось делать тем, кого так уважают. Возможность приспосабливаться распространялась на всё, в том числе и на отношения с рядовыми жителями города: говорить с обитателями улиц на языке улиц умел каждый независимо от его происхождения или положения. А так как люди из высшего общества, если в этой дыре таковое вообще осталось, были лучшими в своём роде, то и умением приструнить зарвавшихся оппонентов владели виртуозно. Внушая почти священный ужас в окружающих, они были самыми загадочными персонами в городе. О них ходила масса слухов, но напрямую спрашивать никто не решался, ибо рисковал схлопотать и пулю в лоб. Кроме того, многих устраивал существующий порядок вещей: толстосумы по крайней мере поддерживали видимость благоустройства, пока им было это выгодно. Многие были нечисты на руку, потому оседали в закрытых особняках ближе к черте города, явно прячась от кого-то, но местных жителей это не слишком волновало. Пока здесь вертелись их деньги, простой работяга всегда мог найти себе заработок.

В городе осталось от силы десять тысяч человек; многие знали друг друга в лицо, а если и не знали, то в таком немногочисленном населенном пункте слухи расходились с невиданной скоростью. Одной из самых известных фигур в городе слыл Трандуил Мирквуд. 

Люди вроде него обычно являются показателем того, насколько обманчивой бывает внешность. Так называемая элита, к которой Трандуила без сомнений причисляли, меркла по сравнению с ним. Он не был похож на импозантных мужчин далеко за сорок, с лишним весом и непомерным чувством собственного достоинства. Напротив, чувства собственного достоинства у Мирквуда было достаточно, чтобы заткнуть за пояс всю эту высокородную братию. Поговаривали, что ему далеко за сорок, но завидев это лицо, зеваки не верили своим глазам — Мирквуд был молод и, как многие считали, дьявольски красив. На холеном бледном лице то и дело цвела устрашающая улыбка, а в синих как море глазах было столько ненависти, что хотелось бежать, не разбирая дороги, лишь бы больше не видеть этого человека. Но единственное, что помнили несчастные, отойдя от смертельного ужаса, - жемчужно-белые длинные волосы, которые Мирквуд обычно собирал в хвост.

При разговоре он никогда не повышал голос, но самые страшные вещи говорились именно таким спокойным тоном. Поразительная уверенность в себе шла бок о бок с невероятной решительностью и холодной жестокостью — Трандуил, и глазом не моргнув, мог даже нашпиговать свинцом, если кто-то болтал много лишнего. Те, кто не воспринимал его всерьез, очень дорого платили за это, а те, кто входил в круг его друзей, преспокойно сравнивали его с Йозефом Геббельсом.

Так уж распорядилась судьба — Трандуил при всех своих неладах с законом был на стороне местной полиции. Что здесь вообще называлось законом, трудно сказать, потому сразу после позорного побега городского совета все грешки Мирквуду моментально простили. Зачем наживать себе такого опасного врага, если можно склонить его на свою сторону, решили в полиции. Экземпляр и впрямь оказался ценным: отменный манипулятор, отличный стратег, хладнокровный убийца, и, — не самое приятное, — сноб, которых, свет сойди, не сыщешь. 

Для Мирквуда существовало три типа людей. Первый — «мы». Немногочисленны, а потому в сложившихся условиях — коллеги. На деле — такие же манерные франты, руки которых при всём этом по локоть в крови. Так как он был тем ещё ценителем искусства, к первому типу относились ещё и люди с врожденным чувством прекрасного. С такими можно было даже конструктивно побеседовать. Второй тип — «знакомцы». Он не слишком жаловал их общество, но положение обязывало. К таким относились все представители так называемой «ударной силы» начиная со старика Гендальфа и заканчивая Торином и его буйной роднёй. Племянников Дубощита Мирквуд ненавидел особой ненавистью, так как те, по его авторитетному мнению, пагубно влияли на его сына. Но третий тип вызывал в нём необузданное желание взяться за пистолет; брезгливо морщась и прикрывая лицо платком, он называл их «все эти люди». Но так как на десять тысяч «всех этих людей» не хватило бы злословия и ярости даже ядоустого Мирквуда, приходилось смиряться и тратить свой драгоценный запал только на особо противных ему личностей. Остальным он продавал оружие «для самозащиты» и с садистским удовольствием наблюдал из окна своего особняка, как уличные банды схлёстываются в драке подобно штормовым волнам. 

Трудно было представить, что Трандуил может быть иным. Ходили слухи, будто он замучил свою жену до смерти, а сына избивал так, что тот неделями не появляется на людях. Одна утка невероятнее другой. Так как Мирквуд торговал оружием и имел из этого хороший доход, людское воображение разыгрывалось ещё живее. Вчера пьянчужка из бара при десятом шоссе вещал, будто у Мирквуда в подвале подкоп в Форт Нокс. А уже сегодня он, напившись пуще прежнего, доказывает, что их славный оружейный барон продал душу дьяволу. Спустя два часа он едет к Мирквуду прикупить железа, но снова не следит за языком и уезжает оттуда вперед ногами. 

Жил Мирквуд если не в крепости, то в доме, очень близкому к этому определению. Бетонные заборы, сигнализация, камеры видеонаблюдения, датчики движения, пуленепробиваемые окна, собаки бойцовских пород, несколько бывших спецназовцев в качестве охранников, — он не жалел денег на свою безопасность. Вопрос, откуда он их брал, местное население, падкое на сплетни, уже давно не волновал. Все знали, что Мирквуд ведёт бизнес не только у них под боком, потому решил осесть там, где у него будет меньше конкурентов. В какой-то мере соседство было выгодным для обеих сторон: «простые смертные» по смешной цене получали оружие для самозащиты, а Мирквуд — убежище, где его додумаются искать в самую последнюю очередь. Прибыль с этого ему была небольшая, зато здешние голодранцы не задавали лишних вопросов, если дорожили жизнью. В его опасном бизнесе молчание — золото. 

А потому утро на восточной окраине города начиналось на удивление тихо. Небольшое поместье Мирквуда способствовало этому — хозяина боялись настолько, что обходили его дом десятой дорогой. Милый двухэтажный домишко, со всех сторон обнесённый бетонным забором и встречающий гостей массивными коваными воротами, на первый взгляд казался просто очередной прихотью богача, но стоило вспомнить, кто там живёт, как любые другое желание размышлять об этом месте отпадало.

Мирквуда ненавидели чистейшей ненавистью в первую очередь за его баснословный достаток. Тот, к своей чести, не кичился статусом, и был достаточно умен, чтобы знать, что богатство не кричит, а шепчет. Сдержанность и строгость во всем, — от зажима для галстука до автомобиля последней марки, — однако доводили местную шпану до зубовного скрежета, потому что Миркувуд с достоинством носил свой статус богача.

Сына его просто не воспринимали всерьёз, хотя общались с ним куда охотнее, чем с отцом. Светлый и добродушный юнец Леголас как ни пытался найти своё место среди людей, всё равно оставался «сынком того франта». Отцовский снобизм особенно заметно на нём отпечатался: хорошо поставленная речь и безупречные манеры, образованность и начитанность, аккуратно зачёсанные волосы и строгий дорогой костюм, — всё, лишь бы подчеркнуть принадлежность к высшему классу. А еще Леголас носил длинные волосы, потому что так делал отец.

Попадая в другую среду и пытаясь под неё подстроиться, он вызывал только взрыв хохота, а на следующее утро весь город веселился над тем, как он покрыл матом местного судмедэксперта за то, что тот неаккуратно работает с уликами. Загадкой оставалось лишь то, зачем Леголас оказался на месте очередного убийства, но люди давно научились не задавать вопросов, если дело касалось Мирквуда — любого из Мирквудов.

Сын, в свою очередь, задавать вопросы не боялся, но всё равно нечасто получал на них ответы.

— Отец, ты куда-то собрался? — из-за парадной двери прозвучал его встревоженный голос.

Трандуил сидел на веранде в отглаженном чёрном костюме и допивал ароматный кофе. Тем временем шофёр выкатывал из гаража вольфрамово-серый Феррари.

Отец брал самую мощную машину в его гараже — сообразил Леголас. — Значит, едет далеко и должен быть на месте в кратчайшие сроки.

— Да, — коротко ответил Трандуил, не оборачиваясь. — Подвернулась хорошая сделка. Буду завтра к обеду. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это не повод устраивать здесь проходной двор?

Что ж, хоть в этот раз он не сказал «Не твое дело»… но…

— Какой еще проходной двор? — стушевался сын.  
— Больно память у тебя короткая, Леголас.

Отец был строг с Леголасом. И Леголасу приходилось смиряться, потому что нетипичные для его юного возраста серьёзность и ответственность наперебой трубили об одном: отец хочет вырастить из него благоразумного воспитанного человека. Оставаться здесь и учиться здесь пришлось из соображений безопасности – возле отца спокойнее.

Но каков же был соблазн хоть иногда преступить отцовские веления! Особенно, когда в поле зрения появлялись братья Даринсоны! «Ты же Мирквуд!» — журил его отец каждый раз, когда видел в компании этих сорванцов.

За завтраком частенько ссорились, но сегодня в столовой стояла на удивление блаженная тишина, прерываемая только стуком вилок о тарелки. Отец задумчиво молчал, иногда даже забывая пережевывать пищу, а потом ни с того ни с сего сказал:

— Я могу подвезти тебя до университета… — но прозвучало это так, будто он объявлял о чьей-то смерти. Леголас затравленно посмотрел на него.  
— Нет, я своим ходом, пап, - ответил он. — Что-то случилось?

Да, черт возьми! невооруженным глазом видно — что-то случилось! Но, кажется, лимит вопросов, на которые отец ответит, на сегодня исчерпался.

— Всё нормально, — сдержанно улыбнулся тот.  
— Тебе звонили среди ночи, я слышал. Это, по-твоему, нормально?  
— Не кипятись, мне часто звонят среди ночи.  
— Ага, конечно. Особенно, те, кто обссыкает коленки при одном твоем виде, — Леголас потупил голову…  
— Ты говоришь как Даринсоны, — скривился Трандуил.  
— Не делай такое лицо. То, что они ругаются, не делает их плохими.  
— Но и не делает их хорошей компанией для тебя.  
— Сказал мне оружейный барон.  
— Из двух зол, Леголас, выбирают меньшее. Прости, что ты не родился в семье честного работяги. Ах, да. А еще прости, что никогда не будешь вкалывать на заводе за гроши. Я не попросил прощения еще за что-то?  
— Не попросил! — озлобился Леголас. — За маму. За те полгода, когда мы спали по очереди, чтобы нас не зарезали во сне. За то, что меня тут за человека не считают.  
— Производственные издержки, — холодно ответил Трандуил. Он всегда так отвечал, и Леголас начал понимать, почему, совсем недавно. Но легче от этого ему не становилось — он хотел жить как все нормальные люди, но не имел на это права.  
— Ты бесчеловечен.  
— Человечным среди нас не место. Советую тебе осознать это прежде, чем тебя изрешетят пулями, — и голос отца резал сталью. 

Леголасу на секунду показалось, будто в его глазах промелькнуло сожаление, но едва ли… отец загонял любые слабости в такое потайные уголки своей души, что докопаться до них не мог никто. Даже сына родного он любил очень странной любовью — держал на дистанции, чтобы не привязываться; словно боялся, что кто-то прознает о его привязанности и использует ее против них обоих.

Если они появлялись на людях вдвоем, Трандуил общался с ним подчеркнуто официально как с деловым партнером. То, что Леголас — его сын, люди узнали по досадной случайности. Потом поползли слухи, будто семья у них с причудами – отец сына ненавидит, а сын тоже не питает к нему особых чувств, что было Мирквудам, несомненно, на руку. И хотя Леголас прекрасно понимал, что так нужно, время от времени он умудрялся повздорить с отцом из-за их «имиджа» и прочих «производственных издержек»: Трандуил даже дома не позволял себе расслабиться и, кажется, страдал паранойей, будто везде лишние уши.

Леголас отчаялся добиться от него хоть какого-то проявления отцовских чувств, да и был уже слишком взрослым для этого, но обида время от времени грызла неимоверно: просто поговорить с отцом; да хотя бы узнать, как у него дела и почему он постоянно такой замученный, Леголас не мог, потому что таковы «производственные издержки»! 

До университета отец его всё-таки довез — слишком уж расщедрился сегодня на проявление заботы. Леголас удивился, но не сказал ни слова. В голове зрела любопытнейшая идея.

Город Леголас в отличие от отца почему-то безумно любил. Расхлябанность и свобода, дико сочетавшиеся с безнаказанностью и беспорядком, заставляли хоть на мгновение забыть об армейских порядках дома и вдохнуть запах жизни, какой она есть у обычных людей. И хотя центр города здорово напоминал шедевр архитектурного абсурда, Леголас, припрятав в нагрудном кармане пиджака Глок 26 для самозащиты, частенько прогуливался по улицам. 

Некогда роскошные здания оперного театра и библиотеки пустовали и ветшали под беспощадным давлением времени. Уже лет двадцать рука ремонтника к ним не прикасалась, а рука рядового жителя делала только хуже. Привыкшие лишь выживать и удовлетворять зов базовых инстинктов люди не нуждались, как оказалось, ни в образовании, ни в духовном развитии. Были энтузиасты, которые считали иначе, но эта жалкая горстка почти не имела значения в море хаоса.

Черед дорогу грудой серых блоков возвышался университет, который постигла не такая печальная участь. Единственный рабочий корпус еще не был в аварийном состоянии, но стеклянный фасад то и дело щерился на улицу выбитыми стёклами. Немногочисленные преподаватели шутили, дескать летом вентиляция хорошая. Зимой же в такие аудитории старались не заглядывать во избежание последствий.

Под парадным входом уже толпились немногочисленные студенты, из пёстрой кучи которых отчётливо выделялись двое парней на мотоциклах. А значит, день начинался как обычно: Леголас украдкой посмотрел из окна отцовского автомобиля на братьев Даринсонов и в глубине души немного позавидовал им. Добродушные и весёлые, раскованные и беспардонные Фили и Кили заставляли его на короткие мгновения почувствовать себя свободным от условностей, которые навязывал отец. Многие набивались к ним в друзья, так что Леголасу повезло — детство он провёл с ними, выживанию в этом негостеприимном городе он научился тоже у них. Братья недоумевали, когда видели, как изменился давний приятель, но вспоминая его помешанного на филигранных манерах папашу, махали рукой на костюм от Армани и прилизанные волосы. В конце концов, Леголас в душе остался Леголасом, а потому скучно с этим подчёркнуто воспитанным тихоней не было. А судя по тому, что сегодня его привезли на машине, вечер обещает быть занимательным.

— Эй, Мирквуд! — снимая шлем, окликнул его Кили. — У нас тут такое дело…

Даринсоны редко здоровались, предпочитая переходить сразу к делу. Свобода от условностей в чистейшем виде.

— Я вас внимательно слушаю.  
— Мирквуд, тебе что, опять всё утро выедали мозги? — Фили хлопнул его по плечу. — Еще раз будешь со мной так говорить, и я решу, что ты меня захотел обидеть.  
— Не поверишь, но выедали. Десертной ложечкой, — понуро протянул Леголас и краем глаза успел заметить, что отец уже отъехал в конец улицы. — Так какого хера ты от меня хотел?  
— О! Это по-нашему! — Кили хлопнул его по второму плечу. — Торжественно приглашаем вашу августейшую персону посмотреть на то, как мой старший братец сегодня облажается!  
— Да пошёл ты, Кили Даринсон, знаешь куда! — брат отвесил ему подзатыльник. — У меня всё под контролем!  
— Раз такое дело, — расставив руки в бока, объявил Леголас. Пиджак на груди смешно оттопырился. — Приглашаю сегодня вечером это отметить!

Отец понятия не имел, какую медвежью услугу делает сам себе, когда велел Леголасу никого не водить домой. Идея провести с пользой ночь без отца промелькнула в голове еще на выходе из дома, но окончательно оформилась она лишь когда на горизонте замаячили Даринсоны. Отец, естественно, убьет, если узнает, но не воспользоваться моментом означало опозориться в глазах друзей. Тем более, что у Леголаса обычно всё было «под контролем» и вечеринка редко перерастала в пьяный дебош с мордобоем и поножовщиной.

Чутьё не подвело и Даринсонов — раз Мирквуд предлагает закатить вечеринку, значит, папаша действительно отчалил как минимум на ночь. 

— Да ты не спеши, друг мой любезный, — Кили деловито сложил руки на груди. — Пусть этот охламон сначала защитится.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в нём.

Даринсоны имели поразительную способность при всём своём раздолбайстве быть лучшими везде и во всём, ибо являлись доходчивой иллюстрацией выражения «дуракам везёт». Фили было уже 22, а Кили — 19, но серьёзность была для них такой же недосягаемой, как стратосфера для фауны Марианской впадины. Безответственные и легкомысленные братья, смеясь учились, смеясь жили, смеясь могли, наверное, и умереть. Леголас часто не понимал, как можно просто ввязаться в драку и вырваться из неё с разукрашенным лицом, но дико хохоча. Еще меньше он понимал, почему Кили сияет как хромированный бензобак, когда за очередное найденное на пятую точку приключение его отчитывает дядя, и вообще не понимал, куда у этих двоих девался инстинкт самосохранения. А еще боялся, что понять это ему нужно скорее, пока братья еще живы.

В аудиторию посторонних ожидаемо не пропустили, потому Кили с Леголасом пришлось кукарекать под дверью. Попутно за ближайший час весь коридор узнал, что Фили Даринсон сегодня дипломируется, так что праздник уже негласно начался: под стенкой мигом столпилась кучка задорно галдящих студентов, кто-то умудрился протащить в рюкзаке пару литров виски, заботливо перелитых в бутылки из-под Пепси — и веселье вполне закономерно набрало свои обороты. Фили еще даже не вышел из аудитории, но повод для пьянки, безусловно, имелся, так что упустить его было кощунством.

Прошел еще час активного возлияния, и добрая половина празднующих уже лыка не вязала. Когда, наконец, двери аудитории открылись, о поводе для торжества помнили разве что Леголас и Кили, да и то лишь потому, что не напивались, ожидая вечера.

— Ну? — Кили менторски посмотрел на брата, когда тот появился в коридоре.

Лицо у Фили было такое, будто он съел лимон.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо переспросил Леголас. — Как всё прошло?  
— А я-то думал, сложнее будет! — фыркнул Фили. — Вижу, вы тут без меня уже начали…  
— Ну прости, братец. Когда принесли выпивку, нас было уже не остановить.

Фили притворно-печальным взглядом окинул коридор с кучей захмелевших студентов и тяжело вздохнул:

— Надо их отсюда вывести, пока преподаватели не всполошились.

На пути к свободе как из-под земли вырос дядя Ори. Дело дрянь, решил Кили, держа на себе некую девицу, совсем не стоящую на ногах. Однако, как ни странно, никто не ругался.

— Дядя будет рад за тебя, Фили! — улыбнулся Ори и похлопал его по плечу. — Высший балл. Поздравляю.

Даринсоны иногда побаивались этого тихони: вот он молчит и витает в облаках, но если его раздраконить, бежать, сломя голову, будет даже старший Мирквуд.

— Ах, да! — припомнил Ори. — Дядя интересовался, почему не может к вам дозвониться.

Кили машинально зашарил по карманам и выудил оттуда телефон. На дисплее как смертный приговор отобразилось восемь пропущенных вызовов. Видимо, вокруг галдели так, что он не услышал.

— А… что он хотел? Вам звонил?  
— Да. Просил сообщить, как там Фили. И к Гендальфу просил сегодня не ездить — сказал, что всё уладил. А еще сказал, что уши вам в бантик завяжет, если сильно сегодня напьетесь.

Кили облегченно вздохнул.

— Всенепременно, дядя Ори, — отсалютовал он и поволок свою ношу к выходу.

Договорились не расходиться — Леголас попросил помочь с приготовлениями к вечеринке. Такие массовые гуляния в доме Мирквудов были баснословной редкостью — глава семейства предпочитал выезжать на званые вечера и пышные банкеты деловых партнеров, где Леголас откровенно скучал. И хотя, будь отец в отлучке, он уже вполне сносно мог бы сам вести бизнес, но удовольствия от этого получал мало. Куда интереснее было наблюдать за местными жителями, судачить с полицейскими, изучать местную преступность, заводить полезные и не очень знакомства. А где еще можно завести знакомства, как не на… званом ужине? Отец приучил так называть любое увеселительное мероприятие, будь то даже обычная пьянка; о пьянках в собственном доме он слышать не желал, но жизнь стараниями сына вносила свои коррективы.

Дом дышал спокойной роскошью, которой через какую-то пару часов предстояло превратиться в бедлам вселенских масштабов. Прислуга по привычке начищала паркетные полы и доставала из шкафа самую дорогую посуду, пока Леголас тактично не предупредил, что принимать будет гостей иного рода. Даринсоны много раз бывали у него дома, но не прекращали дивиться тому, что здесь все ходят по струнке. Над баснословно дорогими коврами можно было разве что летать, но единственное, что Даринсоны могли сделать в данном случае, — снять обувь и по возможности носки. Когда тут пробежится орда людей, их скромный вклад в чистоту сойдет на нет, но хотя бы пока…

Ближе к вечеру Леголас вышел во двор и начал раздавать указания охранникам. Глядя на эти приготовления, Фили всерьез начал задумываться о том, что малыш Мирквуд собрался не вечеринку устраивать, а обороняться от национальной гвардии. Кили, кажется, не думал ни о чем, оживленно треща с дядей по телефону. 

Леголас проверил, закрыты ли все сейфы; спрятал деньги, документы и оружие, оставив только пару пистолетов за шкафом в гостиной; запер на ключ все спальни и включил сигнализацию; расставил по периметру особняка охрану, а двоих охранников отправил к парадному входу — чтобы следили, не пронес ли кто оружия. Пусть отец и упрекал его в легкомысленности, но даже дружескую вечернику Леголас устраивал, соблюдая меры предосторожности. Его-то знала любая собака в городе, но он никогда не был до конца уверен в людях, что придут к нему в дом: многих завсегдатаев хорошо знали Даринсоны, некоторых он знал лично; остальных следовало априори опасаться.

Слухи о гулянке у Мирквуда быстро расползлись по городу — небывалое событие! Все заведомо знали, что после придется держать язык за зубами, чтобы старшему Мирквуду не донесли, но оно того стоило: напиться в усмерть, наесться до отвала и подцепить девчонку можно было только здесь.  
К вечеру в доме яблоку негде было упасть: пришло столько людей, что столы пришлось выносить даже на улицу. Грохот музыки был слышен в соседнем квартале, потому сбежались даже те, до кого слухи не успели дойти днем.

В доме некоторым гостям показалось душно, так что они постепенно мигрировали во двор и моментально нашли себе развлечение даже там. Увидев купающихся в фонтане девчонок, Фили с удовольствием принялся наблюдать за тем, что будет дальше. Из фонтана полетела мокрая одежда, и происходящее стало еще милее глазу, а потом случилось то, что Фили долго не мог понять даже на трезвую голову. В фонтан залезло несколько крепких парней, а после их стараниями оттуда выкатился здоровенный гранитный шар, который они принялись весело катать по газону. Фили протер глаза, но действо продолжалось независимо от его степени опьянения.

Роб из бара на соседней улице подогнал немного травки, и вскоре веселье приобрело легкий наркотический дурман. Пока кучка ребят в дальнем углу гостиной раскуривала косяки, ловя глюки и басовито гогоча, случился еще один казус — кто-то бросил подушку, умудрившись отбить ею кусок люстры. Свет не погас, но накурившаяся компания упала на колени и принялась молиться, перекрикивая музыку.

Сегодня смеялся до слез даже постоянно серьезный Леголас. Ей богу, не накурился же он вместе с этими охламонами! — успокаивали себя Даринсоны.

Леголас предусмотрительно не накурился, но выпил столько, что Кили начал за него побаиваться. Самому ему пьянствовать не слишком хотелось, памятуя просьбу дяди, но вокруг было так весело, а Леголаса так превосходно стошнило за домом, что отчаянно захотелось показать этому желторотику, как надо пить. Но Кили стоически держал себя в руках и даже был готов выволакивать на себе пьяных вдрызг брата, соседа, Леголаса, какую-то незнакомую девушку...

Леголас на свежем воздухе немного протрезвел и даже обрел дар речи.

— Впервые в жизни вижу тебя таким пьяным, — заметил Кили.  
— Всё бывает впервые, — улыбнулся тот.  
— Не боишься, что утром отец перегар услышит?  
— Отец будет к обеду, так что успею привести себя в порядок.  
— Я говорил тебе, что эта вечеринка — плохая идея?  
— Даже если говорил, я бы тебя не послушал. Нечасто нам везет так повеселиться.  
— Не такой ценой, Леголас, — Кили оттащил его к скамейке у фонтана и усадил на нее. — Лучше бы вечеринка была у нас. Дядя бы разрешил.  
— В вашей каморке? Там негде развернуться.  
— Зато безопаснее, и подозрений бы на тебя меньше пало, — рассмеялся Кили.  
— Какой-то ты сегодня мрачный! Мало выпил, что ли?  
— Зато ты выпил на полгода вперед.  
— Кили, прошу тебя, не нагнетай! — посерьезнел Леголас. — Жалеть будем утром.  
— Как знаешь…

Ближе к полуночи вечеринка перешла в разряд стихийного бедствия, но это, кажется, уже мало волновало даже самого Леголаса. Откуда-то подтянулась стайка девушек, моментально обсевших его со всех сторон. Рыжая красотка в зеленом платье, однако, намертво прилипла к нему, отогнав остальных конкуренток. Кили прыснул и опрокинул стакан виски — видать, даже выхолощенным Мирквудам найдется пара на эту ночь.

Из колонок стереосистемы уже который час безжалостно хлестали песни Мэрилина Мэнсона и Disturbed; услыхал бы старший Мирквуд — повесился бы на собственном галстуке. Девушки во взмокших футболках обольстительно изгибались в ритм музыки, но парни были так пьяны, что это их почти не заботило. Вечеринка медленно перерастала в оргию: когда Кили заметил, как две блондинки целуются и лезут друг другу в джинсы, это было сигналом к тому, что пора сворачивать гулянку, но Леголас, кажется, так не считал, потому что не отлипал от той рыжей дамочки в зеленом платье. Привел его в чувства разве что треск стекла — кто-то разбил хрустальный графин. Как потом оказалось, графин упокоился на чьей-то глупой голове, что послужило катализатором для драки. Толпа взвыла и вскоре к потасовке подключились почти все.

Гостиная ходила ходуном, небольшая драка переросла в масштабное побоище: пару человек выбросили в окно, еще кого-то приложили головой об стену; на пол брызнула кровь и посыпались зубы. Леголас в ужасе даже отрезвел, но, к счастью не растерялся. Даринсоны, оказавшись в гуще событий, попытались усмирить разбушевавшуюся толпу, но быстро поняли, что силы неравны, и возблагодарили предусмотрительность Леголаса. Спрятанный за шкафом пистолет оказался действенным средством ведения диалога. Хозяин дома пару раз пальнул в воздух, и толпа замерла.

— Вечеринка окончена, — со сталью в голосе проговорил он и окинул гостей спокойным взглядом. Перед ними будто Трандуил материализовался, и гнетущая тишина повисла в комнате. — Сейчас вы приберете за собой и разойдетесь по домам. Думаю, вам известно, что будет, если вы не сделаете так, как я прошу.

Многие, напуганные его решительностью, собралось, было, последовать указаниям, но из дальнего конца гостиной послышался вопль «Давайте!», и начался новый виток побоища. На этот раз с перестрелкой.

Стреляли двое, и стреляли прицельно. Четыре человека сразу упали замертво, но точно не являлись их целью. Прятаться было некуда — и хотя в панике люди ринулись к выходу, наемники успели убить еще пару человек. Леголас не мог прицелиться — люди мельтешили перед глазами. Фили и Кили шмыгнули под лестницу и, отстреливаясь оттуда, ранили одного из противников.

— Леголас, беги! — вскрикнул Кили. — Мы прикроем!

У Леголаса была неудобная позиция: спрятаться за узким шкафом полностью он не мог, потому не схлопотал пулю только чудом. Когда Кили открыл шквальный огонь по нападавшим, он сорвался с места и побежал под лестницу. И тут пуля его всё-таки настигла. Плечо обожгло болью, но он выстоял на ногах. Рубашка прилипла к груди, пропитавшись кровью, и Леголас, уже сидя под лестницей и слушая выстрелы, мысленно приготовился умереть от потери крови.

Кили уловил момент и уложил одного наемника выстрелом в голову. Он уже второй раз перезарядил пистолет, на третий пуль не осталось. У Фили они закончились, когда он прикрывал Леголаса.

— Дай мне свой, — скомандовал Кили и, выхватив у Леголаса пистолет, снова выглянул из-за лестницы. Стрелок притих за диваном под окном. 

Везучий… если удача будет улыбаться ему и дальше, он выскочит на улицу и убежит. Но Кили надеялся взять его живым.

Когда дядя учил его стрелять, то велел при возможности целиться в руки. Вот беда! — люди обычно сначала опускают руки, а потом прячут голову. Но этот выматывал. Ждал, пока противникам будет нечем стрелять. Прикрывал голову руками, когда прятался от выстрелов. Будто его этому где-то научили.

Кили быстро раскусил его и внимательнее наблюдал за любыми поползновениями. Вскоре он отстрелил ему два пальца левой руки, но не обезоружил. В пистолете оставалось две пули.

— Парни, — тяжело вздохнул Кили. — Не хотел вас пугать, но поможет нам только чудо.

Они притихли и стали ждать, когда из-за дивана высунется их противник. Тот молча перезарядил пистолет и осторожно выглянул. Кили потратил впустую еще одну пулю в надежде подстрелить его.

— Он обезоруживает тебя, дурень, — шикнул Леголас, прижимая рану. — Жди.

Кили проклял себя за спешку. Мысленно попрощавшись с жизнью, он расслышал, как у Леголаса зазвонил телефон. Что ж, вот и похоронная музыка…

Леголас был почти уверен, что это отец хочет узнать, как у него дела, но на дисплее появился абсолютно посторонний номер. Он с опаской принял вызов. По уху резанул задорный женский голос:

— Встречай гостей, Мирквуд! — и отбой.

С улицы прогремел выстрел, и убийца, упав на пол с глухим стуком, завопил как резаный. В окно залезла так самая рыжая дамочка в зеленом платье; в руках у нее был пистолет. Спрыгнув с подоконника, она отобрала у раненого стрелка оружие и придавила его руки к полу.

— Ребята, быстрее сюда, — крикнула она.  
— И когда я успел дать ей свой номер телефона? — изумился Леголас и слабо засмеялся. Подумать только! — весь вечер ворковал с такой мегерой. 

С ним остался Фили, а Кили помчался к дивану.

— Кто тебя прислал? — прошипел он. — Отвечай!

Человек только рассмеялся — знал, что умрет.

— Говори! — холодно добавила девушка. — Иначе умирать будешь в муках.  
— Он вас не боится, мелюзга, — выплюнул тот. — И папочки этого ушлёпка, — кивнул в сторону лестницы, — тоже. Его зовут Азог. Знакомое имя?

Кили не испугался. В нем вскипела ярость. Выхватив у девушки пистолет, он без сожаления выстрелил наемнику в глаз — в один и во второй, а потом из злости буквально изрешетил пулями его труп.

— Моя мать — не шлюха, мразь, — прошипел Кили и осел на пол, прикрывая лицо окровавленными руками.

На улице выли сирены скорой помощи и полиции. Из-за лестницы Фили выволок бессознательного Леголаса и побежал за врачами. Кили только сейчас понял, что произошло.


End file.
